Chapter 6
Invade!! The Everlue Mansion is the 6th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy have decided to sneak into Everlue's mansion. After defeating a couple of Everlue's maids, the group manages to make it to the library. When they found the book, however, Lucy discovers that the book, DAYBREAK, may contain more information than it actually holds. Summary On the top of the Everlue Mansion, Happy flies Lucy to the roof, while Natsu is already in front of the glass door. As Lucy drops onto the roof, Natsu has his face pressed into the glass and asks why they have to sneak in instead. Lucy answers that even though it's a request, their actions are no better than theft. Natsu then explains that 'Plan T' is for 'Take them Head on', which they attack from the front, beat all the enemies they encounter... then burn the book, while Lucy firmly disagrees with the method. Lucy then says that it doesn't matter how many bandits or monsters requests he had taken, they're not exactly dealing with a bad guy. The army may even be summoned if they aren't careful. Natsu reminds her that she said she won't forgive Everlue, and Lucy replies that she hasn't forgotten about it, and will hide all of Everlue's shoes in addition to burning the book, which makes Natsu and Happy comment on how childish she is. Lucy tells Natsu that no violence should be involved, but Natsu's face is saying otherwise, earning him a head chop from Lucy. Melting the window, Natsu opens the door and the three enter. While Lucy comments that they must be in the storage, Happy wears a skull. Natsu comments that it suits him, but Lucy tells Happy to keep quiet. Lucy then tells them to leave through the door undetected, but little did they know, they are being monitored through a Lacrima. The trio quietly moves to the ledge of the second floor, and Natsu asks that if Lucy is going to make them search the rooms one by one. Lucy affirms his question. Natsu asks that why don't they just grab someone and ask where the book is. Lucy replies that they should finish the job without anyone noticing them, like a ninja. Their plan, however, is ruined when the Maids emerge from the ground. As the trio express their surprise at being found, the Gorilla Maid says that they will be eliminated. Natsu quickly wraps his scarf around his face and neck, and kicks all of the maids with the gesture of a ninja. Lucy is shocked by that appearance and action, while Natsu and Happy, mimicking ninjas, comment that they cannot be found out yet. Disappointed, Lucy says that they're too loud to be ninjas. She then grabs Natsu, saying that someone else might be coming, and tells them to get into a room. Inside a library, Natsu is amazed by the amount of the books there are, and the trio begins to search for the book. While a serious Lucy comments about Everlue and the difficulties of finding just one book, Natsu and Happy are goofing off such as finding an inappropriate book, fish reference book, etc. Fed up with their childish behavior, Lucy screams at them to get serious, while Natsu and Happy are happy to find a golden book. The golden book, however, turns out to be what they were looking for, DAYBREAK. The trio begins to cheer for finding the book, and Natsu, with fire in his left hand, says that they will now burn the book. Lucy, however, notices that the author is Kemu Zaleon and stops him. While Lucy boasts that she had read all of his work, Natsu doesn't care that much and wants to burn the book immediately. Lucy requests that they pretend to have burned the book, and she will keep it, but Natsu replies that he hates lying. As they argue a bit, Everlue shows up from the ground and realizes that all the Mages that have been infiltrating his mansion are merely searching for that "worthless" book. Lucy thinks a bit about why would someone pay 2 million Jewels to burn that book if it was worthless. She then asks if she could keep it, but Everlue replies that despite the fact that it's horrible work, it's still his. Natsu then says that once it's burned, it's over. But Lucy, now acting childish, screams that they can't, angering Natsu who tells her that it's their job. Kneeling down, Lucy begins to read on the spot, surprising Natsu, Happy, and Everlue. Everlue, in response, summons the Vanish Brothers. The bookcase opens, and emerge the Vanish Brother of the Southern Wolves. After commenting on the members of the other guild, both parties stares at each other seriously. Lucy's reading of the book, however, breaks the suspense, and the Vanish Brothers are angry by their actions. As Everlue tells them to kill their enemy and retrieve the book, Lucy realizes that there's some secret in the book, and requests more time from Natsu before running off. Hearing that there is a secret, Everlue immediately believes that it may be a treasure. After changing the order to eliminate only Natsu, Everlue digs into the floor to chase Lucy. Natsu then tells Happy to go after Lucy, saying that he can handle the two alone. The shorter of the Vanish Brothers tells the Fire Mage to come at them. Natsu asks how they know he uses fire, and discovers that the brothers saw his Magic from the Lacrima. The brothers then continue, saying that the girl is a Celestial Spirit Mage, and the cat knows the Magic Aera. Natsu then states that if they know his Magic, that means they are ready to be burned down to charcoal. However, the Vanish Brothers reply that they are meant to handle Fire Mages. However, Natsu remains unimpressed. Characters in Order of Appearance #Happy #Lucy Heartfilia #Natsu Dragneel #Virgo #Everlue #Vanish Brothers Battles & Events *Obtaining DAYBREAK! *Natsu Dragneel vs. The Vanish Brothers (Started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** * Spells used * |Daibā}} * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Surveillance Crystal Trivia *The "T" in Plan T stands for "Totsugeki" (突撃), which means charge in English. Navigation